final fantary 14:a realm reborn fanfiction
by zig2000
Summary: this is one of my big bro's story's so all credit goes to him so somthin goes wrong not my fault. rated t for language and w words from my bro "well hi this is ziggy's brother anyway forgive me about the chacters names i tried to be oringal but whatever so give me the same rights as my bro ok is all i ask and yes the main guy is named kiba form naruto so enjoy."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

On the outskirts' of Ul'dah was a transporting caravan carrying four people a Hyur, two Elezens by the looks of it are twins one girl and one boy, but the fourth is a new adventure a Miqo'te with black hair and white tips on the ends of his hair, and on the top of his ears his skin is a mild tone peach color, his tail is long and is warp around his waist. His eyes are a dark shade of orange, the shape of his head is an oval type, his jaw frame is a curved square and he has the young man look to him with the cat tattoos on him.

"Hey kid?" the Miqo'te was asleep and started to wake up. (Yawns loudly, then stretches) "Are we there yet?' 'Nay kid but we are almost there hey which reminds me... what is your name. If I might ask?" ask the old man. "Kiba Barrintes." The old man smiles a faint smile "well that's an interesting name for a Miqo'te.' 'Well I'm a part of the Seekers of the Sun tribe if that helps' 'yes it does actually." The old man turns out to be a merchant who's looking to finish a job at Ul'dah. "so a merchant hey.. That's funny I'm a new blood to the ancient city looking for a new life." The old man was still wounding about something. Kiba was now looking out the cart seeing nothing but desert. _"I hope this is a start for a great adventure'_

"Aaahhh there she is the jewel of the sand Ul'dah." Kiba looks out the cart and in amazement on how massive the city looks outside, he couldn't wait to get in the city. "Wow! Beautiful ... That's Ul'dah eh well she and I are going to be roommates soon." As the cart gets to the front gate Kiba and old man then the twin Elezens get ready to leave then as the cart stops at the threshold of Ul'dah Kiba is the first to get off then the old man "well it was it was fun on our ride here no?" Kiba looks back to him and raises an eyebrow. "Why say that we rode without an incident." The old man starts to laugh and turns the opposite way, but he suddenly turns back. "Oh here's for your new life here is what I wish to offer." The old man hands Kiba a medium pouch of gil. "What... oh you don't have to' 'no I must because once I thought like you and someone did the same for me as I'm doing for you." Kiba was reluctant but he extended his hand to take the offering. "Oh that's about 30,000 gil for you and to start with.. Hmm?" the old man sees that Kiba is carrying a sword a short blade by the looks of it. Then the old man smiles then nods in acceptations "oh it's best you go to the gladiators' guild to start with once inside." Kiba puts the money away were none can see it. After he's done with that he looks at the gate, then he bows to the old man "Ok then well see ya." Kiba starts off running towards the city.

Kiba enters the city in front of the 'Quicksand tavern' "wow this is amazing... But first I need to find a place to stay. Hmmm were to?" as Kiba was thinking were to begin walking by is a man name Wymomd with a smile on his face he notices Kiba and stops to call Kiba over. (Whistles) "Hey you over there." Kiba sees him "….me?' 'Yes.. you need help cause I know how start off in this city." Kiba hears that and he starts walking towards him with high hopes. "So ya I can help you with anything …oh where's my manners names Wymomd.' 'Kiba Barrintes is the name swords the game." Wymomd looks a little disappointed. Kiba feels the same way "yea I know not good way to start with is it?" Wymomd adjusts his blue sunglasses. "Yea that's a nope." Kiba and Wymomd spent time discussing on how the streets are to newcomers. "… so kid I must show the city some time but now for I must be off alright.' 'Ok then so where can I get a drink?" Wymomd looks at him and points behind him to a large place. "The quicksand is the place." Before Kiba could say anything else Wymomd was gone. Kiba gets inside the tavern and looks around to see all the stuff and then he notices the place was decorated with Hollow eve's lanterns. "Oh boy I forgot it was a few days away from Hollows Eve." The Quicksand's bartender saw Kiba and calls him over. "Over here sweetie." Kiba hears the voice and looks around and sees a Lalafell with pigtails, so Kiba as respectful as he is heads towards her. When he got there he takes a seat. "Welcome sweetie so what's your name." Kiba breathes in and out. "Name is Kiba Barrintes miss… oh May I have some sweat tea if you have it and if not I take a large glass of water then." The bartender nods in compliance and heads off to the side. "(Sighs) that was better no catch lines here on out ok." As Kiba is wait he hears chatter about something going to happen on the thirtieth. "Hey you're ready for the parade?' 'Yup me and my company what about Kabotuo does he even have a company?' 'No he doesn't." As Kiba is listing the bartender comes out with his tea and a book. "Here is your tea sweetie.' 'Thanks miss… what's with the book?" said Kiba puzzled. The bartender puts the book down on the counter and opens up to a page with six names written on it. "Well sweetie this is a log book that shows who came in to the city and...' 'Oh ok then I will sign it after I'm done with my tour.' 'Sorry sweetie it doesn't work like that, before you go off in the city you must sign through here, so the guard knows how many people come in the city when and who they are." Kiba looks at it and agrees to their logic behind this.

"May I?" the bartender lets Kiba get the book and she hands him a quill and ink. As Kiba is examining the page he sees two people he knows his kid brother, and a Roegadyn name Chikyu Okami. _'Well nice to see that you two made it_ here ok.' Kiba then dips the quill in the ink holder and signs the page with his name. The bartender sees he signed it. "Ok then Kiba Barrintes you got everything in order, oh one more thing I must say if you wish to get some more money you might want to join a guild depending on what you fight with.' 'Well I'm a swordsman so I guess the gladiator's guild mostly." The bartender agrees with the decision as well they continue talk for awhile then Kiba asks the question he had on his mind "so what's happening on the thirtieth of this month?" the bartender stops wiping the glass she was cleaning then sighs. "Well a parade is what I can tell you." Kiba feels like he hit an old wound that hasn't healed very well. "Sorry that I asked I didn't mean to bring anything bad back up for you." The bartender smiles at him "don't be sweetie it's just a painful member pops up from that day hmmmm well go off to the guild before it to late cause they have rules there too, so off with you then." Kiba gets up and was about to pay when the bartender stops him and tells him. "On the house is the first drink, just the first drink as you enter the city though." Kiba says goodbye and heads out.

As Kiba walks around the city he comes across the market area and sees the market broads were other people place items, weapons, armor, and anything else that can be sold. He looks at the board and starts looking for a chest piece. "Well I wish for light type but of course strong on its defense, agility, and is easily customizable… hmmmm well I come back later." Kiba counties walking to the guild when he notices a group of Miqo'te girl dancers wearing hardly anything as cute the dancers are only one in particle caught his eye and also her eyes as well. She was five eleven by the looks of it good for Kiba, cause he is six eight and she has the girlish love handles for she isn't to curvy either but she is nice on the skin. "Wow that skin must be smooth." He also sees her legs which are very nice to his eyes, he then looks at her face and was in love. _'Oh my god.'_ As her face came up her eyes were so dazzling to look at for they were a hazel color. _'Wait she is a seeker of the sun.' _ As he looks at her, her hair was next to look at and it was a pinkish red color. She has bangs that come over her sides like most seekers of the sun girls. Then he saw her tail as she was spinning it was a foot and three inches long. Before he could see anything else he notice that he was staring at her and then she was looking at him in return, but as soon as their eyes meet he quickly walks offs to the guild. "Wow this must be the place." When he finally reaches the guild fairies were in his stomach. _'Don't be scare be confident of yourself.' _Kiba kept telling himself that to stay strong. Kiba breaths in then he exhales and walks through the front doors wait to see what's on the opposite side.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Kiba walks in he sees the arena below them as he looked over the balcony with a few other people he sees a match between two combatants. "So that's what happens when you don't block on time hmm." As the match went on it hit him _'wait I need to talk with the guild master.' _So he went off to find the master, as he look he heard a strong female voice. "Come on my mother can move even faster than a baby chocobo that is ruining for dear life. So come faster timing can change the outcome in a battle, in a second!" _'That must be her then.' _As Kiba found the master Mylissa to be very compassionate of being a gladiator, just by listening to her shout out commands she was definitely a leader to be reckoned with. "are you guild master?' 'yes I'm Mylissa are you here for glory and fame or wish to fight for the people in times of need?" Kiba thought of it "both is what I do and is what I shall do." The master was impress, she then smiled at him "well what's your name my good lad.' 'Kiba Barrinets I have just arrived actually.' 'Well it's really your lucky day Kiba Barrinets because you're our ten thousandth member!" she whistles for everyone's attention. "Attention everyone we have achieve our quota of the year!" everyone screamed in cheer and applause, Kiba is thinking is this happening to him a nobody form the other countries with just the cloths on his back and his gift money from the old man. "Now quite down everyone let him introduce himself to us." Someone from the crowd speaks up saying "yea lets meet our newest member of the family." The crowd shouts in unison "HOORA!" Kiba grew the courage and steps forward. "Hello" he bows towards them. "My name is Kiba Barrinets at your services." Everyone starts clapping for him. As Kiba thought he was done an old man walks though the crowd. "Well then Kiba Barrinets nice to meet you' as he walks by the crowd, they start clearing a path for him as if he has all of their respect '... I'm sure we will get to know you well soon enough." He walks right up to Kiba. As he got close Kiba saw that this old bird has some war years on him, the old man wears a coat over him not placing his arms though the sleeves though, and he was tall for his age maybe three inches taller than Kiba, he wears some type of chest armor that was bronze in nature, then some regular trousers that was lose around the legs, then there are the metal boots that has an animal feel to them. "well allow me to say who I' am names Orced Roseberry my dear boy." Kiba looks at his face, his eyes are a jade green color but the feel they give off is some old master, he has white hair that's glided back, and then a white bread. His face showed his age. _'He must be forty five years old or something' _as orced examine Kiba form head to toe he notice that he was not really built but the sword that kiba weilds is what caught his eye. "simple blade I see' 'yea it's the ruint of the litter but she has help me out on occansine." Orced looks kiba in the face. "has she seen some action at all with another blade at all?" Kiba then notices his tone, very scracastic towords him. "no she hasn't seen or drew blood." Orced seems amuse for some reason. " well let me show you to your room dear sir for we made a deal that if and I strech if we made our yearly quota we get a new room for the newcomer." Kiba turly felt lucky now hearing this statement, in shock he look at the guild master for reinsures. "yes that's all ture dear Kiba boy." Said Mylissa with a smile on her face. The crowd rosrs with enthuseasme that freaked out Kiba. Orced takes Kiba by the shoulder and takes in a corridor area and leads them to a flight of stairs that spiral upward and downwards to different platforms. "Wow where do these lead to?" Orced paused, look at him, and then to the stairs. "To the rooms, those all who live with us in the coliseum have a room fit for a champion." Kiba looked puzzle by the way he said but caught what he was saying. Orced continues walking up and Kiba follows close behind. Several minutes pass and Kiba was tired. "(Breathing deeply.) Are we almost there?' 'ah yes we are here dear sir" Kiba looks and sees that they are on the twentieth floor with a door in front of them. Orced opens the door, and the hallway leads to more doors. Kiba looks surprise "ummm what's this?' 'Down the hall do you see it?" Kiba sees the door that Orced was hinting to "oh yes.' 'That's your room." Kiba was now excited so he walks off without knowing what's behind the door. As Kiba was walking Orced went back down "let me know if there is anything I can do for you." Kiba turns around and nods in response then Orced went down, Kiba then starts walking towards his new home. "21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30… imagine that thirty feet from the stairs." As he turns the door knob he is shaking. Then the door opens. He stops for a second, and then he swings it open to see the place look amazing. As Kiba enter the room he saw the kitchen first; which had enough room to hold eight people to arm to arm, then the table was round big enough as well to hold seven people then there's a living are that's right next to the table area large to fill with three couches one love seat, then a three seat, the last a one seat person, they were black and made form fine cloth that feels really soft then Kiba sees a door that leads into the bedroom the bed was a queen size bed, with a wardrobe that was nicely crafted, after that he finds the bathroom and sees that the shower is a half tub Kiba lays down on the bed arms stretch out. "The size of this room is huge but if I had to guess about … hmmm 425 square feet at most." Kiba decide to get really relax so he unravels his tail from his waist. Then he takes off his boots, then his shirt and jacket. Kiba sees that the wardrobe has a full body mirror so he looks at himself and sees his body is thin but with broad shoulders and not even chiseled as much which he liked. "Man I wonder if I find the girl of my dreams hmmm wait!" he went to the living room and sees that he has a window big enough to see with another person, that happens to be were the three seat person was at against the wall. _'I wonder if I can.' _He jumps on the couch and peaks out the window and scans the area. As he looks out the window he sees the most outer and inner rings of the city that he caught sight of the 'Quicksand', and then he spots them, the dancers he saw earlier and finds her_ 'there you are' _Kiba had a strange thought but he wanted her though for something about her caught his eye. He looks around sees a strange thing next to the door frame to the hallway entrance. "whets that?" gets closer and remembers that's some communications device were you can from one room to another room so he gets it and calls out the ground floor. _"Yes this main office how can be assistants?"_ "oh this worked… anyway is Orced down there tell him it's Kiba.' _'Yes sir one moment." _Kiba stands by the door waiting for a responds. Six minutes pass and Kiba was looking from his window towards the girl swaging back and forth twirling, flowing to some harmoniously beat that is heard to her ears. "Well my dear your lucky day will be your greatest day and I hope you can thank me.' _'Hello Kiba it's me Orced.'_ Kiba rushes towards the commutation device'Orced I ask for a favor if you can provide?' _'of course oh I have your first quest for the guild master its really simple and quick." _Kiba listens closely on what the quest was about which is asking him to kill a few monsters and bring their hides back as a report._ "Ok then Kiba your request for me to do for you. What is it?" _Kiba bits his bottom lip in fear on what will Orced think about it. "I wish for some company this afternoon.' _'Oh you want a lady friend. Yes Kiba?" _Kiba tells him about the girl he saw and Orced got off the line with a task. Kiba was getting ready when it hit him how is he getting down as fast as fast the quest will be to complete "wait I can jump out the window and..' _'wait Kiba this the lobby Orced ask me to tell you that between the stairs there is n lift that can carry one person at a time.' _'Wait were is it again?' _'Where that small opening was it look cylinder in shape.' _'Yes that small thing?' _'yes sir just step on it and tap your feet twice." _Kiba thanks them and heads off to the stairs and sees the circle on the platform and sees it about 4 ft. and ½ in. in diameter _'gezz that opening can fit maybe two people well thankfully its just me.' _Kiba gets in position and breaths in deeply and then taps his foot twice, as he waited he saw bars come up form the ground and close in as a bar lift with the top closed up. _'What th_e'then it starts smoothly and quickly but not that fast to turn his stomach. Twelve minutes past and he is at the ground floor. The bars go back down to the floor and Kiba starts running to the city wall.

**AN: FORGIVE ME FOR LOSING SOME PEOPLE AS YOU READ**


End file.
